


corrupting royalty

by fandomsteller



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Good, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, dark tords the end, good for killing time car rides and chilling, hint hint ryan top, not done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a pesent Ryan is royalty. What could go wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	corrupting royalty

Far away there was a kingdom. The area was enveloped by endless miles of rolling hills and sprawled across green pastures. In the distance stood mountains forming rocky palisades. In the midst of this photogenic scenery was a castle. A castle built of gray stone and surrounded by a village. Bustling villagers amble through the safely nestled village. It's not often it's subjected to danger so the citizens often walk freely and without fear. They walk amongst stands and stores, carrying light conversation as the travel the sun scorched earth. The kingdom was separated from reality in the sense it was it's own world. It was modern but had hints of medieval flare interwoven. It was far off from other kingdoms, but others could be reached by travel. One July afternoon on a Saturday, Brendon was travelling with his companion Spencer. 

"Hey Spence.. Can I ask you something?" Brendon asked with caution. He was walking alongside his best friend as they were traipsing through the village's pavilion. They had decided to search for some items to acquire so what better place than the center of goods. "Yeah, what is it Bren?" Spence casually replied but a thin veil of worry was edged in his voice. Brendon was often unpredictable so Spencer often approached such inquiries with caution. Brendon paused for a moment. Tension filled the air quickly and became heavy. They moved along but it wasn't relaxed. The movements were done as if they were marionettes being dragged. "Well... What do you think I should do about getting a job?" He finally asked, slicing the thick air. Surrounding peers milled on looking through bins and sharing jovial laughs as Brendon and Spencer halted. Spencer wasn't quite sure how to respond himself. "What do you mean Bren?" He sighed hoping to get a clarification from the able-minded boy. Brendon glanced at Spencer. Eyes that were usually bright now filled with uncertainty. "Well... You know the rules. Everyone has to choose a job at 16 and I'm not sure what I want to choose." Brendon muttered, fear making an appearance as he spoke. "Hey... Hey... Don't fret. You still have time to think about it." Spencer reassured as he tried to dissipate Brendon's fright. It seemed to no avail seeing that Brendon's eyes remained wide with dismay. "But my birthday is in two weeks! Do you know how soon that is?" He insisted with alarm. Spencer looked at Brendon as if he was a landmine. He had to choose his words carefully before the situation grew rogue. "Maybe you could work at a store or a shop." Spencer tried to assist. His mind ran through career options but he was drawing a blank for being thrown onto the spot. Brendon seemed to consider this but it appeared that similar ideas already crossed his mind. "Maybe.." He said in a rather exasperated tone. He let the noise around him take the place of his own words. Spencer gave Brendon a sympathetic glance. "I wish I could help.." He muttered. The once light discussion was filled with strain. Brendon directed a weak smile towards his friend, acknowledging his helpful demeanor. "It's okay, I'll eventually figure it out. I just wish I had some direction, you know?" Spencer nodded in understanding. The overhead sun was sneaking under the cloth-stretched top of the structure. Hours of light were ticking away as Brendon and Spencer resumed their stroll. "Hey, we should go get something to eat! Maybe it will take your mind off of this." Spencer optimistically suggested as they were rounding around a store. "Sure." Brendon replied but his voice lacked enthusiasm. Spencer either didn't take notice of Brendon's reluctance or didn't care because he was striding ahead. Brendon cursed at the quickened pace but tried to keep up and match his steps. On the horizon The Northern Apple made it's expected emergence. Brendon and Spencer often went here and claimed it as their own. "I can't wait to eat, I'm starving!" Spencer proclaimed, his enthusiasm not lessened at all. Brendon couldn't help but smile at his eager friend. They approached the door and slid inside. The restaurant was decked out in rustic adornments. A fireplace sat in the corner although it wasn't needed on a warm day like this so it remained dormant. The place wasn't very crowded. "Maybe we should eat in the outside section?" Spencer asked with a skeptical gaze around the room. "Yeah, that seems better." Brendon agreed. It was rather odd to be indoors on a sunlit day like today while the sun was already waning. They stepped back into the outside, the air greeting their skin with fondness. "We can sit here." Spencer lead Brendon to a table sheltered in slight shade from the overhanging roof of the restaurant. Brendon took the moments of tranquility and cherished them. He explored the picture-esque nature with his eyes as Spencer examined a menu. "It all looks so good but I think I want some chicken." Spencer spoke to himself. Food was the last thing on Brendon's mind as a perky blonde waitress sauntered over. "Hello! How are you both doing today?" She exclaimed in an equally bouncy voice. "We're doing great." Spencer answered for himself and Brendon. He seemed amused by her while Brendon remained unfazed. They placed their orders and the waitress skipped away like she was a child on a playground rather than working a monotonous job. "She was cute, hey Bren maybe you could look into dating her. You seem lonely." Spencer pointed out with an underlying chuckle. Brendon narrowed his eyes and looked taken aback. "No. I'm fine." His words were spoken as he gritted his teeth. Spencer returned a glance of puppy-like confusion. "You didn't think-" "Listen Spencer, It's kind of you to be looking after me but maybe you should pursue her." Spencer still wore a confused expression but didn't push Brendon any further. The waitress made her return after several long minutes of silence. "Here we go! Chicken for you and a salad for you." She placed both dishes in front of the guys, temporarily breaking the mutual quiet. "Thank you!" Spencer called out with half-hearted effort. "I'm sorry Spence. I've just been so stressed lately. I'm prone to snapping." Brendon apologized. Spencer's lips upturned in an understanding smile. "I know, it's okay. I was just trying to get you a girlfriend." He laughed and Brendon joined in. "Thanks." He looked at his friend with appreciation. Spencer was a quirky man. He could pass as a weirdo loner but also as a sporty popular kid. He chose to remain with Brendon which showed one of his greatest qualities; loyalty. Spencer defended Brendon in times of need. He had light gray eyes and chestnut brown hair. Brendon filled with gratitude unspoken and they conversed until the moon made it's mandatory gleaming in the night sky. "We were here for that long?" Brendon asked, bewildered at the moon's arrival. "I guess so. Let's go back." Spencer loosely ordered. Both stood up and made their way to the path back to the snug village. "Hey- I'll be right back." Brendon blurted out. He ran back to the place they had just left. Spencer looked back at the scurrying Brendon. He shook his head and started to walk back home. Brendon bursted into the dimly lit area and spotted one remaining person. He paraded over feigning confidence. "Hello! May I have a job application for here?" He tried asking with formality. He silently scoffed at his outfit choice of a hoodie and shorts and hoped the other man didn't care. Luckily, the man grinned and didn't say anything. He went to the back of the counter and grabbed a paper from underneath. "Here you go son. Return it whenever." He added with a nonchalant flick of the wrist. Brendon smiled and felt his body becoming less tense at how laidback it was. "Thank you!" He credited and dashed away as quickly as he had entered. As Brendon stepped back into the night domain, he listened to the gentle chirp of summer crickets. He smiled to himself as he padded along the path to return to his nice bed. The walk was peaceful but Brendon came to a standstill once he noticed the looming castle in the distance. He was frequently curious at what lied within the walls of the large palace. He made eye contact with it as if it was a lifeform itself. "I'm staring at a castle... I really am mad..." He uttered bemused. His intrigue didn't fade but he realized that staring at the castle didn't appear sane so he started his walk again. His mind thought up scenarios of the castle and adventures associated with it and finally reached his cottage. Brendon was careful to slip through the door stealthily and tiptoe up the creaky stairs. Upon reaching his room, he laid the application onto his desk and flung himself into his messy bed. He entertained himself with silly imaginings and slumber took a gentle hold on him.  
Pete rhythmically skipped after leaving the castle walls. The sunny atmosphere mimicked Pete's mood. He fit right in with the throng of merry villagers but he was chained to the forlorn prince. Ryan sighed as he lumbered near his company. "We should go explore!" Pete chirped, eyes blazing with excitement. Pete, like Ryan, wasn't let out of the castle commonly. "Alright. Let's go." Ryan kept his responses minimal and drained of expression. Pete grinned and dragged Ryan into the pavilion. Ryan looked around wildly. He wasn't used to this much human contact because he was cooped up in the musty castle. He felt his chest slightly constrict and he willed himself to calm down. Pete dodged avid shoppers and Ryan had to follow his procedure. Several pairs of eyes landed on him but he tried concealing himself before anyone could recognize his identity. If he was realized, he would be sentenced to an eternity back in the lonely castle. Pete was weaving in and out and treated it like it was a game rather than being a nuisance. Ryan mumbled some apologies as he finally caught up to Pete. Pete seemed to simmer down but still had energy. "Let's go to-"  
* * *

Brendon had arisen well rested and ready for adventure. He considered filling out the application but decided that staying holed up all day wouldn't be very fulfilling. He got changed into casual, comfortable clothing and lifted the hood of jacket over his head. He liked the air of mystique it provided. Brendon exited the house in search of adventure so he headed to the forest. The path to the leafy region was clothed in vines and thorns. Brendon swatted past all physical barriers as he reached his destined location. The strong sunlight shone through the tops of trees and Brendon sat along a boulder. He brainstormed ideas for lyrics, humming some to himself. The birds seemed to chitter in response. Just as Brendon was fathoming another set of lyrics, he heard footsteps padding down the path to his sacred spot. He monitored the passage very attentively. Just when he had given up, two forms burst into the entrance. Shocked expressions were exchanged among the visitors and inhibitor.  
"Who are you?"  
"I live in the village, who are you?"  
"Nevermind that. So what brings you here on a day like today?"  
"I enjoy nature."  
"That is very lovely, but do you mind escorting yourself out? This is my forest, you know."  
"Actually it's public territory-"  
"Don't be smart with me!"  
"Who are you to act superior to me?"  
"I'm in higher authority than you."  
Once again Ryan was in a standoff. He quite often rubbed people the wrong way because of his bristly attitude. Brendon exhaled with displeasure and started to the exit. He didn't feel like getting involved in some argument with some arrogant dolt. Ryan followed him with a stone gaze and he and Pete sat down to discuss matters. Ryan conducted himself maturely, but Pete looked at flapping butterflies rather than participate in such things. He sighed and prepared himself for more mindless banter with his lackey. For some reason, the presence of the strange boy flickered on his mind. It was the seed to a tree of a network of new notions even though their encounter was swift.

 

The weekend had already come to a close in what seemed like only mere seconds. Brendon apprehensively grabbed his application form and scribbled the blanks in hurriedly. "Date of birth.. Full name.. previous jobs.." He mused to himself while keeping an eye on the ticking analog clock. The document became filled with Brendon's personal information and he finished rather quickly. He stood up from his desk chair and rushed out the door; application in one hand and blazer in the other. It was another balmy day but Brendon wanted to appear professional. He shouldered the white jacket on and at first, it's chilly interior cooled his skin but soon clung to his sticky skin thanks to the sun's blistering heat. He swaggered through the town noticing the lack of people prancing around cheerfully. It felt eerie, the slightly swaying trees making up for the villagers. Nevertheless, he continued his walk. Brendon opened the door tentatively and tottered into the homely restaurant. He was boggled at the congregation of people in the semi-small area. Servers balanced trays and shared passing laughs with each other. Brendon felt extremely out of place and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He located a tall man donning a plaid button down and dark wash jeans and shuffled over. " Hello! I am here to submit my application." Brendon explained, nauseousness pitting in his stomach. He clutched his sleeve and awaited, sheet held out in front. The sweat from his hands smudged the ink but the man took the form with a smile. "Great! Welcome to the team." Brendon was shocked. He didn't even look through the filled page but a wave of relief washed over him. "I'm John Hummel, the boss of our little operation here." He smiled nostalgically at the walls of the outlet. "Who are you?" "I'm Brendon. Nice to meet you." He vaguely introduced. John grinned. "Well I'm glad you decided to join. Now come with me." John lead Brendon to the back room. The behind the scenes. "Here is your attire." John handed over a ball of clothes and pointed to a door in the back. "You can go get changed in there." "Thanks!" Brendon's voice cracked into a squeak and he felt like a little kid again. He stumbled into the changing area which wasn't very wide. There was a solitary mirror on a wall which was stained in fingerprints. He removed his current clothes and replaced them with his new ones. The shirt was white with a simple black tie slung around the collar. The logo and name of the restaurant were emblazoned in the upper left corner. The pants were ordinary black trousers. "If Spencer saw me right now, I would get made fun of for sure." He remarked with a laugh. Brendon shoved his own clothes into the crevice of the room and hesitantly reopened the door. Showtime.

 

Brendon was sweltering by the end of the day neared. Serving was difficult. The constant back and fourth, the repetitive greetings, the dealing with incompetent customers. "The customer is always right!" John reminded with his signature too wide smile. Thankfully his shift was almost over. He approached what seemed like his thousandth table. He slathered on an exuberant expression and greeted his next crowd. "Hello! Welcome to the Northern Apple! What can I get you?" Beneath his smile was a mass of bones and limbs aching from hoisting trays and pacing the establishment floors. "I would like-" The people ordered and it passed over Brendon's head. It was fruitless droning. He managed to pull himself together and scribble the order down on his little notepad. Being a waiter seems more appealing in the movies but it's a trap. He smiled and whisked away to the back to relay the script. The cooks scraped together the order in their mechanical like system. Just as Brendon took a rest by leaning up against the wall, the bell chimed his cue. He sighed, footsteps dragging like they were tied down by anchors. He piled the rather large order onto the tray, making sure to keep it all on the rickety platter. Brendon raised the tray into the air and lumbered towards his table. He couldn't even keep track of the placement of his weary legs and he tripped, sending him careening to the floor. A gasp echoed through the room and Brendon felt everyone's gazes burn into him. Embarrassment flooded his body as he stayed frozen on the ground. The food which had been prepared by the diligent cooks was scattered across the floor. "Oh no! Brendon! What happend?" John woefully called, rushing over. "I'm... sorry... I tripped..." Brendon forced himself to speak through his crippling mortification. John looked horrified although Brendon couldn't tell if it was at the accident or at Brendon's reaction. John smiled a more sad smile, motioning to some other servers. They scooped the food away and John turned to face the unsettled customers who had watched the whole situation unravel. "Don't fret. We will replace your meal and have it remade. Free of charge." The customers looked content. The child seated with the family snickered and shame once again filled Brendon. He stood up, legs wobbly and shaky. He staggered to the bar and took a seat to compose himself. The chair allowed his legs to regain some strength but he remained glum and stared off at nothing particular. "Hey." A voice called, breaking his trance. He shook his head and looked at the source of the voice. It was a guy about the same age as him. He had brown hair that swooped across his forehead and a nice set of hazel eyes. He seemed familiar but Brendon couldn't distinguish. He ran a mental scan to try to recall and suddenly his mind landed on it. The guy from the forest! "Hello." Brendon returned simply. "I saw what happened." Brendon averted his eyes to a nearby glass. Just what he needed. Another person to speak of his faults and mistakes. Brendon nodded dismally, not daring to return eye contact. "I have a better offer for you since it seems like you don't fancy the work here that much." Brendon looked at the guy again with his head tilted. "What could you have to offer? More insults at me for being in a public area." He retorted. The stranger shook his head. "Pardon me. I was in a bad mood." He apoligized and Brendon was shocked. An apology? "Thanks... But what is your offer?" The guy paused and looked as if he was calculating a response.  
"You know the castle?"  
"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"  
"Great. Arrive there tomorrow around Ten."  
"In the morning?"  
"Yes. Don't be late."  
Brendon wasn't sure what to say. He was being offered something with no context. A risk.  
"Alright fine. I accept."  
His conversational partner smiled a mature smile. An adult smile. His mental age seemed to exceed his biological one. He stood up from his seat and nodded towards Brendon before exiting. Brendon's agitation was substituted with fascination as he pondered what was in store for him.

 

Brendon heard his alarm blare it's routine holler and opened his heavy eyelids. He felt the full effects of sleep deprivation set in. He hadn't gotten much sleep with his tossing and turning in bed the previous night. He reached over and clicked the alarm's off button to terminate it's persistent scream. He groggily got up from his cozy bed and headed into the shower. After drying himself off, he pulled on his already wrinkled restaurant uniform. Every section of his brain urged him to slide under the snug blankets but he forced himself out the door. He walked to his job with heavy steps. A pace not rushed or hurried. Like he was being sent to his death sentence. He let out an exasperated sigh as he spotted the place that he once looked at with fondness. Even only after one day the sacred feeling was slowly being replaced with a feeling of vexation. " Hey Brendon! Ready for round two?" John greeted as Brendon trodded through the entryway. "Hey John." Brendon feebly returned the welcome. He got right into work with a mind clogged by thoughts of sleep. He was more cautious of his steps this time around but he fumbled slightly in between orders. "You have done well so far, take a break." John smiled as Brendon was retreating to the kitchen. "Wait, Really?!" He ceased his walk and was overjoyed. John nodded and Brendon grinned, relieved to be granted rest. He watched the other waiters and waitresses deliver their food and noticed they had similar false joy painted on their faces. He understood that exact feeling. Shaking his head, he glanced up at the clock that was seated along the back wall. 9:58 A.M. Brendon squinted harder at the clock like he was trying to recall something. He snapped his head up and it clicked. He was supposed to be at the castle! He swore under his breath and ran towards the door. "I'll be back!" He didn't wait for any response and bolted. He was running a race against time itself. Sprinting to the large castle was taxing and Brendon felt weariness tug at his limbs. He pushed on, heart thudding. The castle was near and he tried picking up speed. Villagers around gawked at the blur of speed that whooshed past. He used his final spurt of energy which landed him at the gate to the castle. He panted as he leaned up along the cool metal.  
"Hello! What are you doing here?"  
Brendon seeked out the voice and turned to the the gate. A boy with raven colored hair that hung down looked confusedly at him. His voice wasn't threatening. He was genuinely perplexed.  
"I'm Brendon. I was told to arrive around this time." Brendon clarified and realization dawned on the boy's face. " Ah yes! Come with me." The boy scampered over and unlatched the gate, allowing Brendon access. As they got closer to the castle Brendon felt daunted. The structure was immense. Brendon warily followed. He felt uneasy at the unknown component. Once they were both inside the large door swung behind them and slammed shut. It was as if the shutting of door sealed Brendon's fate. "Welcome to the castle!" The boy motioned with his hands. He studied the guide's face and awareness spread across his own. It was Pete. It took so long for Brendon to make the connection due to his muddled state. He took in the surroundings as he and Pete traveled the corridor. The walls were accompanied with portraits of stony faced kings and queens. Pete talked animatedly with his hands and spoke in a very high pitched voice. Brendon's stomach became a twist of nervous knots as he and Pete drew near a sizable wooden door. Pete pushed the door open Brendon was wrapped in a cocoon of silence, not daring to break it. Pete strode into the room while Brendon followed in lightly and skeptically. He cowered behind Pete but Pete moved out of the way so Brendon was left to face his dread head on. He glimpsed across the room and noticed a King and Queen settled in thrones cushioned with velvet. The King sat up dignified and the Queen looked just as regal. Brendon was even more disconcerted at their majestic aura. The King cleared his throat and began to speak. " I hear that you are suitable for this position." His voice rung throughout the whole space, clear and purposeful. "Well- Yeah. I have been told that." "Great. Introduce yourself." "I'm Brendon Urie. I'm 16 and I currently work at the Northern Apple." The King paused to consider this. "Sounds wonderful. You have the job." Brendon grinned but still had questions. "What about my current job?" "The one at the Northern Apple? You should quit it. Besides, you will make a substantial amount here." Brendon was finally at ease. No more attending to fussy customers. Then it struck him; he didn't even know what exactly his job was. "But what is my job sir?" "You- you don't know?" Brendon shook his head and the King looked astounded. "The servant job. Where you fulfill the demands of the prince, my wife and I. You may be asked to do mini things along the way." Brendon was now uttrerly baffled. Why would that guy want him to take a servant position? "Sounds lovely!" He tried sounding upbeat despite his wonder. The King clapped his hands together. "Fantastic! You should probably meet the prince." Brendon shrugged, not caring. Either way he was doing the same. Serving people. Like a more respected waiter. The King motioned to the door and the door was elbowed open by what Brendon assumed as the prince. The 'prince' came into view and met Brendon's gaze. Brendon felt his heart stop and let out an audible gasp at who he was standing in front of.

 

Ryan was glancing at his journal in the corner. He stood from his little nest and retrieved his beloved possession. Brendon peered at Ryan with interest; what could he possibly write? But Ryan went to work. He grabbed a nearby pen and began scribbling on the pages. He looked intent and Brendon didn't want to disturb him from his own little world. As Ryan furiously wrote, Brendon decided on learning about his superior without speaking. He got to his feet and made sure to keep his movements hushed to not disrupt his immersed companion. Brendon ran his fingers along book spines and read the titles. Of Mice and Men, A collection of Edgar Allen Poe short stories and poems... Ryan was different than most 16 year olds. Brendon was wonderfully surprised. For once he would have someone of intellect to discuss with. Just as Brendon reached for another book, Ryan's head shot up. His face contorted with a snarl and he arose once again and snatched the book from Brendon. "Don't touch those." He warned defensively, cradling the book in his arms. Brendon raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry I didn't know... Sorry." He grumbled with a guilty notion. Ryan's face settled back into its familiar vacant mask. He carefully slid the book back into its designated location. "Hey Ryan..." Brendon started out, looking at Ryan as he straightened the messy space. "Yeah?" Ryan asked with his eyes focused on the other boy. Brendon gulped. He wasn't very good with questions or confrontation. "Do you... think you could show me some of your writing sometime?" Ryan stayed motionless for several seconds. He stood and relayed the words in his head. Then for the first time in awhile, an authentic smile broke out across his face. Ryan, the emotionless, despairing individual actually smiled. He nodded and fumbled with his notebook. Nervousness set in his stomach. No one had ever cared enough to ask of his ideas before. He handed over his precious item and Brendon took it with heedful hands and flipped through the pages. Ryan anxiously peered over at Brendon as he too became submerged in the realm Ryan had created. Brendon was on a journey guided by Ryan's ink crafted words. Pages were filled of mini poems and lyrics alongside in depth descriptions of Ryan's feelings. Brendon felt emotion stir up inside even at the mere portrayal of the intensity of Ryan's emotions. Just as Brendon was reaching the third page, Ryan snatched the little book back and sat back. Brendon suddenly understood a small section of Ryan and felt compassion towards him. Brendon tried to speak but he was at a loss of words. Ryan nodded and placed the detail ridden composition on his bedside. "I'll be back later." He vaguely said and darted from the room. Brendon was left to bask in his thoughts in the prince's lonely room, curious to learn more

 

Ryan fled outside to clear his mind. He barely knew anything of Brendon but was already allowing him into his written accounts of his thoughts. Maybe it was the relentless solitude. Evening was advancing and the sky was beginning to grow darker. Ryan didn't mind. He liked the darkness, often relating it to his emotional state. Ryan sighed and perched himself on a faded bench that faced a tangle of trees. He crossed his arms and zoned out of the real world and into another flashback. This time it was one of the usual bouts with his mother and father. Ryan was about 12, staring defiantly at his parents with a narrowed glare. "Ryan you need to change your attitude." His mother warned with an anxious stare. Ryan watched as if he was translucent, experiencing the event again. Younger Ryan rolled his eyes. "This is why you have no friends! You are a selfish little brat who's behavior is unacceptable." Ryan's father hissed with a harsh tone. Ryan could recall the stinging pain that resided within him. Always being told he wasn't good enough. When others weren't putting him down, he lashed at himself. Current Ryan felt sadness overwhelm him as he watched his younger self tried to conceal the agony. He still remembered every incident. 

 

"Ryan?" 

He was pulled from his unpleasant revisit by none other than Brendon. Brendon slid himself onto the now cramped bench and remained silent at first. Ryan captivated by how Brendon had followed him out. He was so used to being left alone and having no one trail him. " Yeah?" "Why did you leave?" Ryan wasn't used to this. "Well.. I...." He let his eyes settle on the ground. "I've never had anyone read my writing before..." He twisted his fingers together in a cluster. Brendon nodded in fascination. "Well I think it's really good." Pride surged through Ryan at the unexpected praise. For once Ryan felt minor content. "You think so?" He asked incredulously. Brendon rapidly nodded with a sense of confirmation. Ryan let the slightest smile dance on his lips as he turned more directly to face Brendon. "You're not so bad yourself Brendon." Brendon giggled at the approval of his company. "Thank you. We should probably get back, Dinner will be ready soon." He explained as Ryan sighed his infamous sigh. " You're right. Let's go before my father has a fit." The pair traversed back to the awaiting castle. Conversation had ceased for the time being. Brendon and Ryan entered the dining hall together. Ryan immediately beelined for his end of the massive table. Pete was seated more near the center and hummed to himself as he obliviously scooped some exotic cuisine onto his plate. Hushed dialogue exchanged between the King and Queen was barely audible over the clanging dishes. Brendon was lost. Where was he supposed to sit? Was there a certain code for this? He toddled to a seat across from Pete. The noise from the heavy chair caused Pete to look up amid his own simplistic ambience. "Hey Brendon! I've been waiting to see you all day!" His excitement made Brendon grin. It was hard to be sullen around a carefree and cheery guy like Pete. His enthusiasm marked him more as a child than 16 but it was refreshing. "I'm glad to hear that, how have you been?" Brendon was resisting the urge to treat him like a child. "Great!" From the corner of his vision, Brendon noticed Ryan strangely looking at him. Like he was assessing him. Brendon shook it off and focused at the meal. He was shocked at the potion size. He hadn't seen this much food gathered in one setting ever. Eyes scanned food options and Brendon didn't even know where to start. He piled several aliments onto his dish and ate with small bites. Meanwhile Pete was shoveling food into his mouth noisily. The room was oddly quiet. Brendon was used to chatter but here everyone was accustomed to this expected muteness. The dinner remained silent. "Brendon? Can you clean up at once?" The Queen called from her throne. Brendon felt senile, already forgetting his obligations at the castle. "Yes of course!" He overplayed his eagerness. He rose from his seat and gathered plates into his arms. It took several trips to clear the whole table and by the time he finished, Ryan had slunk away. Brendon frowned and went to the back where he scrubbed at food smeared plates. His hands were quickly covered in a grim in which he shuddered at. He washed his hands with disgust and returned to the mostly empty room. Pete was the only remaining one left, greeting Brendon with a grin. "Hey Brendon! Can we go and take a walk outside?" "I think it's a little too late for that buddy. Maybe another time though." "Aw okay. See you around!" And with that, Pete strolled off. The door resounded with its thundering slam and Brendon was left to process what had happened. He decided that thinking wasn't worth the effort and left the room. The hallways were peaceful and Brendon's footsteps clacked against the floor. He exited the castle with a morose mood. He began to tread the path to his petite cottage but it struck him. The job at The Northern Apple! Brendon grumbled and switched direction to the restaurant. He walked with unsure footsteps. His stomach hurt with unsettling pangs. The front door was already hinged open and he saw John gleefully talking with a fellow co worker. Brendon felt his dread double. He forced himself in even though he was reluctant. John looked over as Brendon shakily walked. John rushed over faster, face splattered with concern. "Brendon? Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened? " Questions rained from John's mouth. Brendon drew in a deep breath. He strongly disliked encounters of this caliber. Encounters that were negative. "Hey John... " Brendon trailed off, already trying to back out of his self formed plan. "Yeah B? You seem tense." John commented with wariness. "Well... I kind of got offered a job at the castle..." Brendon flinched back and waited for the outraged voice. But no such voice met him. "Aw B, I'm gonna miss you. Come back if it doesn't work out or if you want a bite to eat!" His tone hinted at optimism but he was solemn still. "No problem! I'll be back some time." Brendon promised wholeheartedly. John leaned over and patted Brendon on the back. "Glad to hear it. Now go get some rest kid." Brendon smiled at the man. John was a very kind man. He gave a tiny wave and John smiled back. Brendon left feeling elated and practically leapt home and into his bed, worries pushed aside momentarily.

 

Brendon! Hey Brendon!"

Brendon was on his routinely march to work at the stupendous castle. He heard the voice ring out and it caught his attention quite quickly. "Spence??" Brendon was joyous. It felt like he hadn't seen his best friend in ages. He was restricted to the stone enclosure from now on. Relief fizzled through his body as he ran towards his friend. They both wrapped their arms around eachother in an embrace of fondness. They separated with reciprocal smiles. "Where have you been man?! Iv'e been looking for you but I couldn't find you." Spencer said with rejoice. Brendon was glad to see how excited his friend was to meet him once again. He pointed his thumb towards the direction of the castle. "I got a job here." Spencer's mouth was opened into a delightfully surprised manner. "That's wonderful! What do you do there?" Brendon nervously chuckled. "I work as a servant. But it's pretty cool." Spencer's reaction was mingled with amusement and mild alarm. "That's the best you could do?" Brendon bit his lip, ashamed suddenly at his unimpressive title of a slightly better off peasant. "It was either that or bust my ass waiting tables at The Northern Apple. I sucked at being a waiter." Brendon explained with a dejected sigh. Spencer nodded. "It's okay. I just want you to have the best job." Spencer elucidated. Brendon smiled a grateful smile. "Thanks. We should go out sometime and have a nice sit down." "Yeah. I'd enjoy that!" "See you around." Brendon added and returned to his purposeful march. The cold castle greeted him and Brendon let himself in. He had to do his required work firstly. Clean various locations, help in the kitchen, tidy up. But then he had to preform specific tasks given by the royalties of the threshold. "Go straighten up the library." The Queen commanded and Brendon hopped off. He straightened the musty books until his nose itched from the irritation from airborne dust particles. He reported back sniffling and already had another task. "Attend to the front yard garden." Brendon hustled outside and sank to his knees onto the hard earth. He crawled around and sure enough some rude teenagers yelled crude insults at him. Brendon clenched his teeth together and willed himself to settle down. He worked his hands through untamed grasses and grubby roots. Hands once clean now painted with dirt and earthly grime. The teenagers still howled and Brendon contemplated throwing a wriggling worm at them but resisted the temptation. He got his work done and left the teenagers to their own devices. Brendon headed to the washroom and washed his hands and knees off. The dirt fell away and trickled along the tiled floor. He grabbed a towel from the rack he had recently shined and dried himself off. His clothes had specks of dirt but he didn't bother to change. He walked along the hall and his thoughts transformed into Ryan. Ryan had bolted so soon after eyeing him oddly. Brendon, desperate to seek the prince, began a self proclaimed search. The castle was a maze of rooms and passages. Brendon strided through the arrangement of places and felt himself losing hope. He took a break in the lounge, choosing to settle in a plushy brown chaise. Brendon felt boredom fill his mind so he picked up a book carelessly thrown onto the floor. He lifted the novel and noticed the title. Romeo and Juliet. Why anyone would read this in their spare time amazed Brendon and he distastefully set the book back down. The padding of feet entered the room and Brendon looked over, expecting his next order. Instead it was Ryan. He looked just as resentful as always but he decided to perch himself on a chair near Brendon. "Hello Sir." Brendon said unsure of how formal he should be. Ryan sniggered. "Please don't. Just Ryan." He corrected and Brendon mentally noted this. Ryan crossed his legs and folded his hands together. "Would you like to assist me in going outside?"

"Why do you need a servant for that?" 

"Listen do you want to come or not?"

"Fine let's go."

Ryan lead Brendon out of the castle and he noticed Ryan's informality. He wasn't even in his prince attire. Ryan kept walking and Brendon aimlessly followed. Quite mindlessly at that. Not even questioning where he was being taken. Ryan stopped once he reached a pathway cloaked in leaves. He pushed through and cleared the way for Brendon who dodged springing foliage. Brendon expected the winding path to lead to a thick forest but instead a sunny beach emerged. Brendon's feet sunk into the light sand and he already felt lighter. The doleful prince looked out of place on the sun-drenched expanse. Brendon skipped towards the water. Sun shimmered on the surface of the water as Brendon waded in. Gentle waves sloshed into his feet and he crookedly grinned. 

"Come on in pri-Ryan. It's not that bad." 

Ryan narrowed his eyes as if he was testing Brendon's trustworthy quality. He slowly slid his feet into the stretch of water. Brendon went out further and his clothes slowly became soaked. Ryan questionably wallowed in after him. Both guys had shirts saturated with water and it felt like a vest of lead was placed on both of them.

"Do you mind?-"

"Well we are in the water..."

Ryan peeled his shirt from his body and flung it towards the shore. Brendon used this as his cue to do the same. Two soggy shirts sat along the crest on the sparkling ocean. Brendon dipped his hands into the water and lightly splashed Ryan. Ryan looked confused as water droplets spattered onto his exposed skin. He glanced blankly but understood as Brendon splashed once again. Ryan reciprocated and a one sided water fight became a two person water battle. Brendon and even Ryan both held expressions of laughter on their faces as they targeted each other with relentless splashes. 

"Stop Stop Stop!" Brendon giggled playfully and Ryan added on a few weaker hits. Brendon and Ryan met eachother's gazes and broke out into simultaneous laughter. The prospect was quite absurd. A prince and his servant splashing each other with water. Brendon climbed out of the ocean and sat along the shore as Ryan sat beside him. 

"That was fun."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Ryan seemed to even be enjoying himself which was out of the ordinary as is. As far as Brendon was concerned, he was fulfilling his duty and obtaining delight. A win-win. Ryan inspected his shirt. It seeped water just by touch. He shrugged and laid back onto the warm sand. Brendon was pleasantly surprised by how relaxed Ryan appeared and laid next to him. The sun warmed their damp skin as they relaxed. Time fleeted quicker than it should of. Hours seemed like minutes. Brendon sat up first, mouth stretched into a yawn. He prodded Ryan awake. Ryan opened his eyes lazily and blinked up at Brendon. "What?" He murmured in a daze ,slipping on his now dry shirt. His hair was tousled by grains of warm beach sand and gentle breeze. "We've been asleep for awhile." Brendon noted, digging his feet under the sand and dressed himself. Ryan groaned. "Can't we stay here longer?" His voice was that of a child-like pleading. Brendon was tempted to give in but shook his head. "Come on. We don't want to rest for too long." Ryan unwillingly heaved himself up to his feet and brushed himself off. "Where would you like to go?" Brendon asked moving near him. Though Ryan wasn't as hostile as usual, a look of stiffness remained on his face. "We could go to the town." Brendon prompted with mellow encouragement. Ryan shrugged and Brendon took this as compliance. He walked off and Ryan grumbled as he tagged along. 

"What are we doing here?" 

Brendon led them to a faded brick building with a sign stuck outside announcing a sale. He confidently paraded into the building. Ryan followed with uncertainty.

"Spencer!"

Brendon ran over to some guy who was seated on a stool near some drumsets. He looked up and grinned madly at Brendon as the two hugged. Ryan refrained himself, shying away behind upright guitars. He watched as Brendon bubbly conversed with his slightly subdued but still energetic friend. Ryan felt jealousy twang throughout his stomach. Loneliness became evident in Ryan's stance and he let his eyes drift to the floor. A trance captured him and he slipped out of reality. "Ryan?" Ryan jolted his head up upon hearing his name spoken after what seemed like years. Brendon motioned with his hand. Ryan elicited a tiny sigh and joined his talkative servant. 

"Ryan this is Spencer. Spencer this is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. Who are you?"

".... I'm just a villager.."

"Well that's strange. I've never seen you around."

"I have been rather busy lately-"

"Don't lie Ryan!"

"I'm not lying. I'm just-"

"He's so humble. Ryan's the prince of the kingdom."

"Woah man that's awesome! Can I come by and visit? That castle is pretty cool."

" Uh sure I guess that would be fine."

"Sweet. Alright well I'm going to get back to my work but stop by soon."

Ryan's cheeks were still aflame from the reveal of his identity but he shook it off. Brendon parted with smiles from his friend who waved with a drumstick. He brought his attention to an acoustic posed on stand. He gingerly grasped it and swept a finger along the strings. "You like guitars?" Ryan asked with curiosity. Brendon nodded with a lively smile. "Yes! I've always wanted to learn how to play one." Ryan smiled and glanced at surrounding guitars. "Do you mind if I have some personal time in the town?" Ryan questioned and Brendon shrugged. "Whatever you want." He reluctantly set the guitar down and tore his eyes from it, heading towards the exit. Ryan waited until the door clicked shut and began pacing the store. 

* * *

Ryan returned to the castle slightly before Brendon, being greeted by an excited Pete. "Hey Ryan! Where have you been?!" "Hey I was just out with Brendon." Pete furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why didn't you invite me?" Ryan sheepishly scratched his head. "Sorry... Maybe some other time." Pete's grin was restored and he skipped off. The castle was its usual quiet and Ryan went off into the corridor. Brendon slid into the castle and immediately the dinner bell chimed. Brendon sighed with weary feet dragging behind him. He entered the dining hall and, as always, the Queen and King were seated side by side. Ryan was poised in defiance and Pete was gleefully settled. Brendon sat where he did the previous time. Grinning cooks marched in delivering their stock of food. Pete clapped his utensils together and licked his lips hungrily as a mousy looking female cook set a preset platter in front of him. He squealed and indulged in filling his stomach. Ryan picked at his food irritably. "Brendon?" Brendon looked over at the call of his name. Surprisingly, it was the King. "Yes sir?" Brendon formally questioned, giving full attention. "Would you like to have a room here?" The King sipped wine from his glass. Brendon was initially baffled. "What do you mean Sir?" "You can have a room here to sleep if you don't always feel like returning home." He drank another sip and turned his head fully towards the boy. He was pleasantly surprised it seemed. "That sounds amazing! Yes I would, thank you!" He bowed his head for a few seconds and from the end of the table Ryan snorted. Brendon, having temporarily forgot about Ryan's presence, didn't think to realize how abnormal this probably appeared. Heat flooded his body and he kept his eyes on the plate in front of him. The King shook his head and mumbled something to the Queen who agreed. "Alright Brendon, You will have room number 16. The number is on the door." The King added, still looking frustrated at Ryan. "Thank you, Sir." Brendon thanked, keeping his voice lowered at the 'sir' addition. The King nodded and turned attention back to his meal. The dinner was in it's silent fashion and Brendon cleaned up afterwords. He places the last plates in the dishwasher and decided to find his promised room. He stumbled through the hallways made dark by the darkness of the nigh but finally made out the number 16 on a door. He glanced at the door next to him and realization sank in. His room was next to Ryan's.

 

 

Chapter Text

Brendon entered the room with caution. He was in unfamiliar terrain. The room was uncustomized and plain. Brendon toured the room and noted various locations for personal belongings. He hobbled onto the four-poster and sank down onto the high thread count sheets. There were many layers, some fluffy and soft while another sheet was silk. He discarded the heat trapping blankets onto the floor and covered up with a silky sheet that cooled him down. Moonlight streamed through the open window, a night breeze flowing through the space. Brendon smiled and for the first time it set in. He was really at the castle he had appreciated so dearly! A sense of accomplishment rang throughout his body and he smiled at the plain walls. Just as he was settling for sleep, something stuck out in his peripheral vision. He clambered from his bed and grasped toward it. He handled the object into his hands. A gasp escaped his mouth. It was the guitar he had toyed with in the store. He admiringly ran his fingers along it and attempted to fiddle with it until he couldn't hold his eyes open.

* * *

Morning motions went as ordinary. A big breakfast feast ensued then Brendon scampering to clean it all followed by tasks. But as soon as Ryan finished eating leisurely, Brendon yanked him aside. "Ryan do you know anything about a certain guitar that found its way into my new room?" He questioned, voice raised with suspicion. "A guitar? How would I know?" He deflected the question and crossed his arms. Brendon narrowed his eyes in disbelief and placed a hand on his hip. Ryan remained unmoved but soon his face cracked with a whimsical smile. "Yeah, Yeah maybe it was me." A light blush colored the apples of his cheeks and Brendon shook his head. "How did you know I wanted one?" A chuckle sounded from Ryan's mouth. "You seemed very into it while we were in the store." Brendon nodded in agreement. "Thanks... I don't really have enough to buy stuff like that..." He felt embarrassed at his lack of wealth and tried to hide his shame. But instead of mocking the bashful boy, Ryan laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's completely okay. Don't sweat it. If you ever need funding don't be afraid to ask." Delight broke out onto Brendon's face, thoroughly relieved. Although he was surprised at his sudden charity and compassion. Ryan removed his hand and the boys dashed off to their chambers. They both dressed briskly; Ryan in a milder form of his fancy outfit and Brendon in a cotton t-shirt and shorts. "Ready to go?" Ryan called as he straightened his collar. "Yeah let's go." They rushed forth to meet the outing into the village when they heard a voice call out behind. "Hey guys! Can I come?!" It was none other then the excited Pete. Brendon and Ryan froze in place and shared a quick glance of uncertainty. Brendon pivoted and faced Pete was a look of faux despair. "Hey.. We would love for you to come along but we already have plans.. sorry. Maybe next time!" Brendon made sure to infuse some hope. Pete's shoulders sagged. "You guys always say that..." His voice trailed off with disappointment. A wave of genuine guilt passed through Brendon. "Hey, Hey don't fret. We really can soon I promise!" Ryan stood still as Brendon attempted to console Pete. Pete's expression brightened vaguely. "Alright!" He romped away. His statements were never filled with much elegance. Kind of like a puppy fresh to the world; demanding attention and interaction. Brendon shot a reprehensible frown towards Ryan. "You could be more friendly. He just wants company." Ryan rolled his eyes and snorted. "He should seek his company somewhere where it is desired then." Brendon's gaze turned to stone and shook his head disapprovingly. "Wow Ryan... Sometimes you really frustrate me.." Slight guilt shown on his face but he turned it into annoyance. "Come on lets go." They reached the exit and left. The village was laid out in front of them. Green grasses were unmoving in the summer's heat. Ryan fanned himself with his hand. "Why does it have to be so goddamn hot out?" Brendon chuckled. "That would be summer my friend." The two began to walk around town and strike up conversation. After a considerable amount of time, Ryan noticed something odd. He had started feeling strangely comfortable with Brendon. Like he didn't have to try to be someone he wasn't. He could let his guard which was always up down for once. He smiled to himself and even adapted a pace with slight cheeriness. Brendon and Ryan reached a small trickling stream and they stuck their feet into the cooling water. "Don't you have to do prince stuff?" For the first time it seemed Brendon brought up Ryan's position. Ryan shook his head almost amused by the nature of his question. "My 'lovely' parents don't want me involved in most affairs. But when they do, I avoid it." He stated clearly, indicating his annoyance. Brendon frowned at his friend's discontentment. "Isn't being a prince fun? Control of people? Wealth?" He laid a prompting emphasis on his last word. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the inquisitive boy. "It's really not all that it seems... I'm locked away in a castle, away from others the majority of the time." He tried to explain as a familiar pang of gloominess settled in his stomach. "What about Pete?" Brendon reminded Ryan of the energetic boy which only caused him to groan. "What about him? I don't favor him particularly." It was Brendon's turn to glare. "Oh come on Ryan he isn't that bad. Yes he may be a little hyper, but he's a good kid." "Why are you so keen to defend him? You barely know him." Ryan pointed out with an equally intense stare. "I understand how it feels to be... nevermind." He quickly terminated his sentence and gazed at the stream. His feet were pruning due to the exposure so he removed them from the stream and let them rest on the dry grass. Ryan peered over at Brendon cautiously and felt the slightest fluttering sensation throughout his stomach. He froze, overcome with alarm. He hadn't felt this feeling in a very long time. He didn't even know what it meant so he disregarded it and removed his feet from the stream as well. They sat side by side as the stream ran on and the sticky air enclosed them. Ryan kept peering over at the boy to try to dismiss this new emotion he was experiencing. "Hey Brendon maybe we should go explore the village." Brendon looked up from his trance. "Yeah sure! Sounds great." He stood up as Ryan did the same. Ryan looked down on his dirt stained clothing with disgrace and attempted to brush it off. They headed into the distance and started up a light banter once again

 

Two weeks had passed in the village but it almost seemed as if time was a blur of events. The sun still shone on the thatched roofs of cottages and the grasses still stood malnourished in the blistering heat. Ryan and Brendon strode into the village. Ryan was wearing his princely attire and some villagers gawked. "Prince Ross?" A woman with a pale blue dress called. Several other villagers turned away from their pastimes to find their gaze on the famed Prince. He smiled shyly and offered a tiny wave. The woman's face grew with excitement. "Prince Ross can you talk with me?" A swarm of eager villagers clumped around Ryan and Brendon. Ryan's eyes scanned the whole crowd and a feeling of nauseousness climbed through his unsettled stomach. "Brendon I hate large crowds of people..." He urgently hissed to Brendon. Brendon laid a light hand on the Prince's tense shoulders. "It's okay Ry, just picture that it's only me and you. Just me and you." Ryan screwed his eyes shut in hopes to diminish the bombardment of interaction, but excited yelps sliced his concentration. He warily opened his eyes and panic seized his already normally on edge body. But like an angel with cocoa colored hair, Brendon began to speak up. "Everyone! The Prince would love to stay and chat but he must get a move on and carry out royal responsibilities. Please step aside." His voice rang out through the gathered crowd. They parted like the Red Sea and Brendon was Moses (minus the robe of course). Ryan walked the now clear pathway with his head hung. Brendon stood at his side, walking with more confidence and purpose. Pairs of eyes followed their movement until they departed from the now confused crowd. "Damn it.. I was hoping to ask him a couple questions.." The woman in the blue dress mumbled to herself. Ryan hurriedly sped far from the mass of people and found himself stumbling into a small cafe decorated with pastel splashes of color. His breath was still caught in a pant as he sat down at a tan table in the corner. Quickly arriving after Ryan sat down was an equally breathless Brendon. He glanced around and spotted Ryan sectioned off away from the main clump of tables. He shot a pitying look and surged forward through the tables. He slid into the booth seat across from the taut boy. "Ry are you okay? What happened back there?" Ryan hesitated before answering right away. He twiddled his thumbs together and looked out the window constructed where they were sat. Light upbeat music sounded from a pink jukebox that sat resting in another corner. It's peppy beat did not match the tone of the conversation in the slightest. Brendon seemed to have his eyes settled on Ryan and nothing but Ryan. Ryan looked back and saw the pair of worried eyes still focused on him. "I don't like crowds of people. Small groups are fine but if I'm ever surrounded by large amounts, I just freeze up and well.. pretty much am overcome with fright." Ryan admitted with guilt tugging at his words. "Has it always been like that?" "I think so but it never really got severe until I got older." "Do your parents know?" Ryan snorted with the shaking of his head. "The only thing concerning my parents is their precious royalty status. They wouldn't give a damn if I turned up in the streets, car tracks running along my body and blood splattered around me." The dark words resonated within Brendon. He reached a hand across the polished surface and rested his palm ontop of Ryan's sweaty one. "Don't say that Ryan. Your parents care. They just... Have an odd way of showing it. " Ryan scoffed but his calculating eyes focused on the hand that rested atop his. "Brendon my parents dont care in the slightest. Haven't you seen how they act towards me?" Brendon, prepared to launch into a spiel on how Ryan was cared for, considered what the Prince just said. It was true. Ryan's parents seemed to disregard his existence every moment they were even within feet of him. Ryan watched as the realization sunk into Brendon who had a look of pity stuck onto his face. "Ryan... I don't care how they treat you- Wait no sorry that came out wrong- What I meant to say is that despite how they treat you, I will care about you." His grip tightened around Ryan who was both comforted and baffled. "But.. You're just the servant. How could you possibly care about someone like me?" Brendon's sympathetic eyes searched Ryan's unsure gaze. "Ryan don't belittle yourself. You're amazing and interesting and you deserve proper treatment." Ryan smiled a sad smile and with his free hand messed with his hair. "I mean it Ryan. Seriously." As Ryan began to respond, someone burst into the tiny cafe. "Ryan! Ryan! I heard that you were distressed!" Eager Pete dashed to Ryan's aid as Ryan retracted his hand from it's content position. Ryan felt irritance pluck at his nerves and as he was about to reprimand the keen boy Brendon was looking at him with reproach. "No Pete I'm okay now. But an alarming situation did arise." Pete maintained a look of worry and slid into the side of the booth that Ryan was seated in. "Can I hang out with you guys... Pleaaaaase???" His eyes were shaped in large ovals. Lashes batting like he was trying to appear like a newborn fawn, although he already came across as such. "Yes. You can." Brendon was taken aback. Like a towering wave just slammed into him unexpectedly. "Ryan are you feeling okay?" "Yeah ,Yeah I feel fine." Pete yelped and howled in delight, furiously clapping his hands together. Ryan motioned to the waitress standing near the counter who looked bored out of her mind. She lazily snapped from her daze and sighed. "What can I get you guys?" She asked. Words spoken monotone. "I'll take a milkshake. A GIANT milkshake with rainbow sprinkles! Don't forget the cherry." Pete salivated over his own description. "And you guys?" "Two lemonades." The waitress nodded and walked off. Pete, Ryan, and Brendon conversed through slightly awkward conversation. Pete was, of course, enthusiastic and Ryan and Brendon were more refrained. "Orders up!" The waitress announced with an arm balanced on a flat palm. She set the drinks down and once again disappeared. Pete dove straight in and lapped up the whip cream that floated at the surface of the blended delight. Ryan and Brendon clinked their glasses and muttered cheers as they drank the bitter substance. "Come on guys we go outside before it turns dark!" Pete shrieked, abandoning his half empty glass. Brendon and Ryan shared a similar look and followed Pete out the door. 

* * *

"Wow guys thank you. That was fun!" Pete thanked. The warm glow from the sun was pulled into a cool night. "No problem buddy." Brendon smiled, swelling with pride. The trio were re-entering the main village area and an unusually large crowd was treading to a hillside. "Where is everyone headed?" Ryan curiously asked his comrades. "Didn't you hear? Firework show tonight." A curly haired girl from behind them clarified. "Should we go?" Brendon asked aloud. "Yes! Fireworks are cool!" Pete answered almost immediately. Brendon glanced at Ryan for approval. He loosely shrugged. The group treked to the nearby hillside bathed in darkness. "It's very steep..." Ryan muttered. A sense of danger flashed mentally but he shook it off. Pete seated himself on the grassy land and looked up at the star filled sky with fascination. "Did you guys know that that star is..." Pete went off on a tangent about stars and properties of stars as Brendon and Ryan sat slightly behind him. "Did you know that that star right there is a super giant? Interesting, isn't it?" "Yeah Pete, real interesting." Ryan mused. He inspected the night sky and saw a bright light shooting upwards. It reached it's peak and a loud hiss sounded as the flash exploded into a dazzling design. The crowd oohed and awed at each firework. The color spectrum was displayed in cracks of fizzling energy. Midst the captivating display, Ryan's gaze floundered onto Brendon. Brendon noticed Ryan's gaze bore into him and he tore his self from watching the fireworks. Both boys stared into the depths of eachother's gazes. At the same time as fireworks cracked in the night expanse, Ryan and Brendon leaned towards each other. Ryan decided to go for it and brushed lips with the other boy. Brendon kissed back, lips interlocking like a puzzle piece. Time seemingly froze. The loud booming of fireworks was merely a ringing in their ears. They kissed in one, long kiss and both pulled away. Ryan's heart pounded and his eyes softened around the edges. "Bren..." He murmered in a glee that was subdued by his quickened pulse and shock. "I... what just happened..." Brendon seemed equally as surprised. "Are you... gay?" Ryan froze. Surely he wasn't gay. He was straighter than a ruler! He was sure and confident that he was straight until his eyes came in contact with Brendon. His thoughts were turned to a jumbled mess. "Well... I don't... know... Maybe... Are you...?" Brendon gulped. "I think so.. Maybe that's why I didn't want to be set up with the waitress at the restaurant with Spencer..." Both boys were thinking outloud in a disorganized mess. Pete was still enthralled with the show and his focus was still on that. Brendon and Ryan looked away from each other but their gazes found each other again. Ryan inched towards Brendon and he held his hand out along the ground, as if offering it. A swarm of butterflies danced in Ryan's stomach and he felt Brendon gingerly take hold of it. Their fingers intertwined and a smile forced it's way onto Ryan's normally plain face. His usual numbness temporarily replaced with happiness. The firework show came to a close as the final one exploded across the sky. Pete grinned and looked behind him. He noticed the placement of the boy's hands and his eyes widened to saucers. For once, Pete remained silent. "Wasn't that cool?" Brendon called to Pete who nodded fervently. They all stood up, Brendon and Ryan tearing their hands apart for fear of recognition. The walk back to the castle was more on the quiet side. Pete wasn't overly boisterous. Pete darted into the castle. Brendon and Ryan watched as he tore down the hall. Ryan and Brendon were left alone. "Today was... interesting." Ryan concluded and Brendon giggled. "It sure was." They roamed the hall until their rooms came into view. "Goodnight Ryan. If you ever need me, knock. I'll be only a room away." Brendon smiled, embracing Ryan into a hug before departing. He slipped into his room as Ryan was left standing in the vacant hall.

 

Ryan awoke with a muddled mind. Thoughts clumsily strewn together in a fragmented jumble. He began to wonder. Did duh we back. This,of course, earned an eye roll from Ryan. He shook his fingers through his hair and edged towards the door as if he was sealing his fate. But before his hand could fasten around the doorknob, Ryan's impatient father burst in. "I was going to get that." Ryan said with annoyance leaking from his words. "Hm. Too slow." His father shrugged. It wasn't an ideal situation. An early morning greeted by someone he wasn't particularly fond of. What Ryan really desired was to visit Brendon. "So what do you want?" His father snorted, as if the word choice of Ryan was unfathomable. "We have matters to discuss." An eerie hint of a smile toyed around on his face and Ryan suddenly became unsettled. "Important matters? Which matter would this be?" He didn't want to let his father realize his nervousness but it was challenging with an element of uncertainty. His father's wicked smile became more prominent. "Come join me at the dining hall." And with that he strode away, copper colored cape flowing behind him. Ryan sighed, forcing himself to follow his father. His mind flickered back and forth between his father's 'matters' and Brendon. He wanted to visit him before before setting out but clearly his father had other ideas. He made his way into the large room and sat across from his father at the sizable table. His father motioned to the side and a waitress with a low cut dress sauntered in with two glasses. One had a red substance and the other an orangey-yellow. He scooped up the red one which left the other to Ryan who cautiously picked up the glass. He sniffed and took a tiny sip. 

"Apple juice? Father I'm-" 

"It's spiked with alcohol."

"..... Oh..So. What are the matters you urgently had to address with me?"

The topic was tugging at his mind. His father took a larger sip than before.

"Ah yes. Well. You need to find a girl to be wed to you. The prince needs a princess." 

Always straightforward that man was. Fear and shock froze Ryan, unable to hide his emotions. His heart seemed to be pounding in a rhythm of anxiousness. "But..." He attempted to protest. His father chuckled. "This isn't debatable Ryan. You have no choice." Ryan felt dread grow even further to the point of sickness. "I..." "Some girls will be coming in later. I suspect that you should clean yourself up some more." Ryan stood up with legs transformed to pillars of jello. He stumbled off to his room, locking the door. He sat down on the bed taking his head into his hands. " Just when things were starting to go right..."

**Author's Note:**

> Love yall. Lovionious


End file.
